Sorry to Disturb You Every Time
is the 207 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Holding up a porn magazine, Urara had just asked Keima to read this illicit magazine with her. Keima was utterly astonished by how old this kind of turn of events was. Urara suddenly passed the magazine to him, telling him that it was in her grandfather's room. This made Keima wonder how lewd her grandfather was. Urara was scared to read the magazine alone, but she felt that she could do it if Keima was reading with her. Because of that, she asked him to read the porn magazine, which he immediately rejected. Meanwhile, Class 1-A, Keima's class, was heading toward the science lab to clean the room. But as the teacher entered, she noticed that another class was already present. She thought Class A was in charge of this room, but the teacher of this other class told her that she was in charge of the 2nd science lab. Ms. Aoi, teacher of Class A-1, noticed that she had just entered the 1st science lab and apologized for her mistake. Back where Keima was, he refused Urara's offer and replied that he do not want to deal with this "poison flag". Urara began to cry and said that her grandfather would scold her for taking his belongings. Keima thought to himself that such "crocodile tears" wouldn't change his decision. Upon closer inspection of the box, Keima noticed that the surname "Shiratori" felt familiar. He then remembered the time when he investigated Maijima Academy with Shiori and that the original owner of the land was Shouzou Shiratori, a Shiratori family member. He asked Urara if her grandfather owned the school, but she only tearfully said that her grandfather was really scary. Seeing that he has no other choice, Keima told Urara that he would read the magazine with her. She immediately stopped crying and asked if he was telling her the truth. Keima answered yes, while telling himself that he has to be friendly with the girl. Keima had a feeling that he would find a link between the construction by the shore, the Shiratori household and Maijima Academy. "Keima-chan, read it for me!!""Why do I have to do that?"" This is a man's job!!" Noticing that Urara smelled heavily of perfume, Keima told her not to get too close to him. But she replied that it was a lady's etiquette to have so much perfume on. She placed the magazine on a chair, used as the table, and asked Keima if he has ever read this kind of magazine before. Keima honestly replied that he hasn't nor has he ever wanted to. Urara also said that it is her first time reading such a magazine. Knowing that this would be their "first time", Urara wanted Keima to promise her that this would be their secret. Irritated, Keima agreed to her plea. Upon turning the first page, an advertisement about shaving cream was introduced. Urara commented that Keima didn't have a beard. Keima proudly replied that it was because he was a gamer. He then wondered what he should read to her since he has never read a magazine before (despite buying some). Curious as to what was next, Urara told Keima that she would turn the next page, even though she was the one who had asked Keima to turn the pages. Immediately after turning to the next page, the magazine showcased a naked woman masturbating. Upon seeing the image, both Keima and Urara pushed the book away in shock. Keima thought of how the 3D was really bad and too graphic, confirming that he'll only read porn magazines in games. Out of interest of how her own body looked like, Urara touched her chest and lifted her skirt. She then asked Keima if she was strange, revealing to him the bottom portion of her body by lifting her skirt. She asked this since she wondered why her body was so different from the body of the woman in the magazine. Keima quickly told Urara to stop showing her body, explaining that it was natural since she is still a child and the woman was already an adult. He additionally told her to put her skirt down. Urara blushed out of embarrassment, thereafter bringing back the magazine. She then asked Keima to go to the next page. As they continued to read pages of a variety of topics, with mature-content or not, Urara displayed a deep interest in the contents, while Keima showed none at all. Upon reaching a page about dating tips, Urara asked what it was about. Keima pointed out such information was useless and started to describe how to really begin a conquest. Suddenly though, Urara touched his ear. Keima was shocked and quickly retreated, asking her what she was doing. Urara remained silent, gazing at his body, only to flip up his shirt, which revealed his stomach. Keima retreated from the hiding spot in fright, asking her what she was doing. But as she approached him after having taken off his outer-shirt, Urara, now under the influence of the pornographic magazine, wanted Keima and her to imitate the things in the magazine. She told him that she wanted to see Keima naked, while she was fine with showing hers. She then wanted Keima to participate in a "showing game" with her. Knowing how dangerous this kind of route was, Keima tried to tell her that he doesn't want to participate, but Urara ignored his plea. As Keima cried in resistance to Urara's persistence, other classmates from their class were peeking through the opening of the room's door. As the children looked at this scenario in intrigue, Tenri was busy playing with her bubble wrap. Trivia *Some of the names on the porn magazine are actual references to real names. **Ran Asou - an eroge/hentai-anime seiyuu. **Mayu Itou - reference to multiple real-life actresses and visual-novel characters. *The magazine cover has the line "A conquest technique to get real girl." - Basically a gag on the situation Keima is in. *The title is a reference to a 1985 Japanese drama with the same name. References Category:Summary